The One Who Was Lost And Found
by MadMat4244
Summary: Danny has been looking for someone for two years, who is it and what happened? NOTE: this does not follow the main story line
1. Chapter 1

Jackson (Jack) Fenton a veteran of desert storm was working on his masterpiece an interdimensional portal met to rip a hole in the electromagnetic barrier between the realm of the living and the realm of the dead or as he liked to call it the ghost zone. Madeline (Maddie) Fenton Jack's wife of seventeen years was at the large supercomputer like server that they had used for the calculations for the high energy ecto-field generator checking the calculations on the final stages of the wall breaker project. "Finally after twenty-five years it is done the portal into the ghost zone is done." said Jack looking at the eight foot hole in the wall lined with glowing green circuits and tubes. "Maddie honey are the calculations correct?" asked Jack.

"Yes, beginning the start up now." said Maddie entering the startup codes. Danny the youngest of the Fenton's three children and the only one the least bit interested in ghosts was glued to the edge of his char. 'If this works.' He thought 'Then maybe I can find her and finally tell her how I feel.' Thought Danny hoping his parents invention worked

The portal began to click and whirl as the portal began to fire up. Glowing green energy began to coalesce in the opening in the wall then nothing the only sign of the green energy was the faint smell of ozone in the air.

Danny's parents upset about their failure went upstairs to mope in the kitchen. Danny on the other hand had a different idea, he went inside the portal not wanting to give up. About halfway in he tripped on a small ledge and pressed his hand on to the wall of the portal. In his infinite luck he just so happened to press the only physical switch on the entire portal and turned it on.

A rush of ionized ectoplasm shot in to the portal engulfing Danny and started to change his DNA, half of his DNA was replaced by with the ectoplasmic equivalent. This process was excruciatingly painful but Danny did not scream or cry because he knew that this would help him find the one person he loved and the person he was looking for.

**Ghost Zone Some Time Later**

Ember and two of her best friends where out flying around the outer part of the ghost zone. "Hey Kitty, Johnny what is that?" asked Ember pointing to object floating about two hundred feet above them. "Don't know, wanna check it out?" asked Johnny already flying up to see what it was. "Guys get up here quick!" said Johnny looking at the injured man in front of him. "Johnny what was the big rush?" asked Kitty Johnny's girlfriend "yea what's the problem? Asked Ember "Him." Said Johnny pointing at the injured teen about their age. "Danny?!" asked Ember flying to her old friends side and holding him. The movement woke the young man, seeing the one who found him he smiled.

"Finally I found you." said Danny before passing out again "Johnny, Kitty help me get him to my place he needs help." said Ember looking at her two friends.

**Embers House**

"Ember do you mind telling us just who that guy is and don't lie this time." said Kitty trying to get an answer out of her best friend "fine, you remember when I first told you of my life when I was alive?" asked Ember with defeat in her voice "yea, why?" asked Kitty trying to put the facts together in her head. "Well that is Danny, the guy I told you about." said Ember "wait that is him, I thought he would be taller." said Kitty absent mindedly "Kitty." Yelled Ember "Kitty, Ember the kid is waking up." Said Johnny in the doorway.

'Ugh what happened, and where the hell am I?' thought Danny upon seeing his surroundings which consisted of a red room with black furnisher. 'What is this place? The decoration is nice but where am I and why?' Thought Danny looking around the room. The door to the right of the bed Danny was on opened up revealing the form of Ember or as Danny knew her amber. "Amber is that really you?" Asked Danny stunned at what he saw the woman he love who had died two years prior standing in front of him.

"Yea it's me Danny, it's me." Said Ember happy to see her friend and crush again after two years. "The fact that I am seeing you know can mean one of two things, one I am dead, or two the portal worked." Said Danny not caring which one it was. "Well seeing as you still have a pulse dipstick I am guessing your parents made that damned portal of theirs work, but the change in hair and eye color, well that is anyone's guess." Said Ember hoping the dumbass known as Danny didn't freak out over the change.

"I look like an old man!" Yelled Danny looking at his know colorless and flame like hair. "I kind of like it, the color looks good on you." said Ember blushing 'man he sure as hell matured nicely' thought Ember. "Thanks amber." said Danny also blushing 'my god she is hot as hell' thought Danny getting a good look at Ember. "Oh Danny I go by Ember now, so you know" said Ember still blushing. "Ha, I was the one to give you that nickname back in sixth grade, you hated It." said Danny with a slight chuckle. "Yea, that's why I adopted the name it reminded me of you." said Ember blushing along with Danny. "awwwwww." squealed kitty who was eavesdropping on the two.

**please review, thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

"KITTY!" yelled Ember blushing as her friend had heard everything that had been said in the room. "You two are too cute." said Kitty looking at the two teens who were oblivious of the fact that they both liked each other. "Kitty what do you mean?" asked Ember worried she just sealed her fate. "Well it is quite obvious you two are in love." said Kitty

Danny blushed furiously and asked "is it really that obvious that I love Ember." using the name she said for him to use. "Yes, oh and Em, don't try and denying it you told me yourself that you liked him." said Kitty trying to get the two lovebirds together.

"Ember is this true?" asked Danny looking in too Embers green eyes just to make sure she was telling the truth. "Yea it is Danny I lo-" said Ember not getting a chance to finish her sentence as Danny quickly pulled her into a kiss. Ember was a little surprised at first but soon melted into the kiss and began to kiss back.

The two began to part, looking in to each other's eyes with looks of love and longing when suddenly a white ring formed around the two and split in two one traveling down the other up. When the rings passed there stood a hum Danny and Ember still oblivious to the change. "Danny Ember snap out of it something happened." screamed Kitty trying to snap the tow out the trance they were in. "hum, what?" asked Danny and Ember at the same time. "Look at yourselves for a second, ok?" asked Kitty. "Why?" asked Ember confused by her friend. "Umm, Emy, I think I know what she means." said Danny using his new pet name for Ember and seeing that both him and Ember where human. "What do you mean … wow your human now how did that happen? Wait I'M HUMAN NOW TOO WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED." screamed Ember trying to process what was going on.

"I have no idea Emy, but I think it may be best if we go back to the world of the living and get my parents help in this, ok?" Asked Danny trying to calm down his best friend and now girlfriend. "Ok fine but how are we going to get back baby-pop?" asked Ember giving her boyfriend a skeptical look. "I have my ways but we may have to go outside." said Danny slyly as he pulled out a small black box with a red button on it. "Why?" asked Kitty who was still in the room with the new couple. "This is going to be fun." said Ember knowing full and well what the device in Danny's hand was.

**Outside Embers realm **

When they got outside of Embers realm Danny pressed the button on the black box, soon the sound of a motorcycle was heard. "What is that? My bike is over there and as far as I know I'm the only one in the ghost zone with one." asked Johnny trying to find the source of the noise. "Oh that is nothing just my baby-pop's favorite toy." said Ember for Danny as he was trying to find what direction the bike was coming from. "Who the fuck is your baby-pop?" asked Johnny confused on what was going on. "It Danny, Johnny she means Danny." said Kitty as that was the fifth time she had explained this to him.

Danny's bike came in to view, the black Harley with electric green pinstripes came to a stop in front of Danny. "Wow that is a nice bike, where'd you get it?" asked Johnny ogling Danny's bike. "I built it, there are only two of these bikes in the world the other belongs to Ember, but hers has blue pinstripes the same color as her hair." said Danny trying to impress the ghost. "Wow, but how did it get here from what you and Ember told us you live in the human realm?" asked Johnny hoping he could get one of whatever got the bike in the ghost zone.

"That is easy both bikes have a small ectoplasmic resonance field emitter in the headlight, by the way I designed them." said Ember butting in to the conversation. "No offence Ember but you don't seem like science type." said Johnny not believing the rocker made something that advanced. "Johnny Ember has an I.Q. of about 384 that is the fourth highest I.Q. ever recorded." said Danny trying to defuse the situation as Ember got angry when people underestimate her.

"Thanks for defending me baby-pop." said ember giving Danny a quick kiss on the cheek and pulling him over to the bike. Danny quickly got on to the motorcycle, Ember following suit got on to the back and wrapping her arms around Danny holding on tight. "Emy you ready?" asked Danny looking back at his girlfriend and starting the bike up. "Of course I am ready baby-pop I am with you." said ember. The couple drove off trying to get to the world of the living.

"You want to follow them?" asked Johnny "Of course." said Kitty as the two drove off in pursuit of their friend and her boyfriend.

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

"This place is awesome!" yelled Danny driving his favorite possession. Ember holding tight to her boyfriend as he pushed his bike to it limits, she was having just as much fun as he was.

The two were followed by ember's best friend Kitty and her boyfriend Johnny who was dumbstruck by the speeds that Danny and ember where going. "Holly shit, they have to be going at least 500! How the hell is that possible." asked Johnny.

"Hold on Emy!" Yelled Danny happily revving the bike about to activate the portal generator. A green light shot out of the front headlight and about a hundred feet in front of the bike a swirling green portal opened and the two drove through it in to the human world. Following close behind was Johnny and Kitty the two just managed to slip through the portal before it closed.

The Human Realm Five Minutes later

"DANIELLE XAVIER FENTON, were in god's name have you been?" screamed Maddie at her son who had been gone for almost twenty four hours. "Um I kinda got sucked into the ghost zone." said Danny hoping his mother believed him. "Prove it." said Maddie thinking her son had no proof. "Ok, Emy come out." said Danny looking at Ember who was hiding behind the door frame, she stepped out into the room and smiled weakly.

"Amber, is that you?" asked Maddie looking at the young teen who had spent so much time with her son she thought of her as a daughter. "Yep in the flesh and ectoplasm, or at the moment blood," said Ember joking with the mother if her boyfriend. "Wait does this mean that ghost's turn into humans when they come to this world?" asked Maddie her scientific mind starting to kick in.

"No, the reason I am human…well we don't know the reason I am human." said Ember who turned to her boyfriend to tell the rest of the story. "I was also fully dead for a while to and came back to life somehow." said Danny rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "You two. Lab. NOW. I will be down in a minute but first I have to call jack and Vlad and tell them you are back." said Maddie still angry at her son.

**In The Lab**

"Your mom was pissed." said ember shuddering at the thought of the older woman and what she might do. "I know, oh and Johnny, Kitty you can come out now." said Danny looking at the wall near the portal. "How did you know we were here?" asked Johnny looking at the teen surprised. "I am more surprised he knew what part of the lab we were in." said Kitty oddly calm for her. "baby-pop here has always been good at sensing people and ghosts, and you two were not hiding you ectosignature at all." said ember smiling and holding on to Danny.

"Well they are better than Chris." said Danny with a slight chuckle. "Hey we're not that bad!" said Johnny slightly upset with ember and Danny. "Sorry but you a…." said Danny who was cut off by a loud growl coming from the portal. All four teens paled at the sound as they all knew who it was. "Oh shit!" said Danny before a large wall of energy shot out of the portal. A man with flaming white hair, blood red eyes and an expensive suit stepped out of the now damaged portal. "Hello, Daniel, long time no see." said the man with an evil smile that showed his fangs.

**hey sorry about not updating sooner I had really bad writers block. I have a challenge for my readers if you can guess who the man who came out of the portal is I will put a character of your own in the story, if you do not have an account on the site put your guess in the comments with your email.  
pleas read and review, thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Dan, leave NOW!" said Danny glaring at Dan. "Guys get behind me and don't complain please." said Danny looking back at his friends. "Ok baby-pop, Jonny Kitty listen to what Danny says, he has more experience fighting Dan than anyone I know of." said Ember motioning for Jonny and Kitty to move over to her, in the corner by the stairs. "Dan leave now or I will make you." said Danny with enough venom in his voice to kill. "Just how will you 'make me do' anything." said Dan mockingly.

Danny's left fist connected to Dan's nose, Danny then delivered a right hook to Dan's jaw knocking the evil ghost across the lab. "Like that, and like I said earlier leave." said Danny, his eyes glowing an electric green. "I see you have gotten stronger since we last fought but so have I." said Dan rushing forward to tackle Danny.

Just as Dan was about to hit Danny, he teleported beside Dan and plowed his right fist in to the base of Dan's head rocketing the ghost in to the lab floor. The force of the ghost hitting the floor created a large crater in the reinforced concrete floor and also created a large amount of dust that consumed the forms of Danny and Dan.

When the dust cleared the form of Danny could be seen standing over the broken form of Dan, Danny's apreance had somehow changed during the few seconds in the cloud of dust. He was now in a large black armored canvas trench coat over a black chest piece, his pants where a pair of black military style combat pants with armored knees and shins his boots had changed in to a pair black armored combat boots. On Danny's right middle finger was a large sliver skull ring with a M carved in to the forehead of the skull, the ring that was on his right ring finger had moved to his left ring finger. The biggest change was his hair and eyes, his hair appeared to be alive with black fire, and the irises of his eyes had changed from blue to pitch black.

"What's going on?! Is every one ok?" asked Maddie charging down the basement stairs. "An enemy of mine just decided to rear his ugly head mom and don't worry every one is fine I took him out without him landing a hit." Said Danny standing over the broken form of Dan. "Danny…is that you? You unlocked your true form!" said Maddie running up and giving her son a hug. "Umm, Mrs. Fenton I don't think it is a good idea to stand that close to Dan." Said kitty trying to get the older woman away from the monster of a ghost. "Who are you and what right do you have to tell me to get away from my son?!" asked Maddie "calm down, this is Kitty one of my friends and Dan is the ghost you are currently stepping on." Said ember effectively defusing the situation. "Mom can you explain what a 'final form' is?" asked Danny who thought that the transformation was due to his trip to the ghost zone. "The final form is a kind of defense reaction and rite of passage in our family, well my side at least, it is a proses similar to when a ghost goes through their form of puberty but instead of being a normal occurrence this is very rare and has only been documented in our family. The powers that it grants are remints of a very old race of beings that all but was destroyed when the human and ghost realms split over 700,000 years ago one of our ancestors was one of these beings, the strongest, his name lost to the ages but the legends about him survived. Now the powers you will have are enhanced strength, endurance and stamina, but these powers are directly related to how much spirt energy you have, you will also have control over the spirt energy in the air and by extension ectoplasm. You power will also begin to condense in to a physical form that will give you other special powers, the form of this is a weapon usually a sword or knife but can be a gun or any other type of weapon, and the ring is just are family mark and the armor is a uniform that the beings wore." Said Maddie happy of her explanation. "Thanks mom, but that doesn't explain the teleportation." Said Danny still confused on what was going on with him. "Danny honey teleportation is a strictly ghost power, come here for a second." Said Maddie giving her son a worried look "ok…" said Danny walking towards his mother who pulled out a needle and took a small blood sample and walked over to the only piece of the lab not broken and put the blood sample in the mass spectrometer that was there.

**I need ideas for this and other stories please help, I had to take inspiration form bleach for this chapter! It is a good show and manga I just don't want this to be a cross over. And sorry for the length of this chapter I will try to make the next one longer I just wanted to leave a cliffhanger at the end of this chapter **


	5. chapter 5

Maddie looked at the results of the test she ran on Danny's blood. If the test was right and she knew it was, then 49.99% of her son's body was made of ectoplasm. At that level he should be in a coma as the ectoplasm would be taking over the rest of his body but for some reason it was not.

"Danny honey do you remember just how you came back from the dead?" asked Maddie concerned about what happened to her son and also the scientific discoveries this could lead to.

"Yea me and Ember shared a kiss. Hey Kitty can you tell us about what the transformation looked like. I wasn't paying attention at the time." said Danny rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Ok, all I can tell you is two white rings of energy spread from about the middle of their bodies one going up the other down, changing them from ghost to human." said Kitty still confused on what happened to her best friend and her best friend's new boyfriend.

"Well that helps out a lot, I think I know what they are but I never thought that this is how they form." said Maddie knowing what happened to her son and surrogate daughter.

"Mom you mind telling us what we are?" asked Danny

"A halfa." said Maddie

"A what?" asked Ember

"A half human half ghost hybrid, very very rare so rare in fact that most think they are a myth." said Maddie

"MADDIE did you find him?" asked Jack from upstairs.

"Yes, come down to the lab he brought some friends you may want to meet." said Maddie to her husband.

"Me and Vlad will be down in a minute." said Jack

"Ok just hurry Danny has a lot to tell us." said Maddie

"I'm not going to like this am I?" asked Danny already knowing the answer

"No no you are not." said Maddie darkly

"So who are these 'friends' Danny brought with him." said Jack walking down the steps in to the lab to see just who Danny had brought with him,

"Just take a look for yourself." said Maddie pointing to Danny, Ember and their friends.

"Wait amber is that you?" asked Jack surprised to see his sons best friend who has been dead for the last two years alive and in front of him.

"Yea it me." said Ember to the man she saw as her father.

"Danny what did you do this time?!" asked Jack knowing his son had something to do with this.

"Nothing, well something but I didn't have anything to do with her coming back to life...I think." said Danny annoyed by his dad accusing him of playing with life and death.

"Wait this time? What did he do before?" asked Ember wondering what kind of trouble her boyfriend got into without her.

"I almost started an unstable fusion reaction that almost started the atmosphere on fire." said Danny nonchalantly.

"Just how did you do that?" asked Ember wondering how the smartest person on earth did something so stupid.

"An uncalibrated ectoplasmic resonance field emitter and a micro fusion power cell but in my defense *EPRFE was giving a false reading." said Danny in a way that only a slight mad scientist could.

"Ok now that this is settled Danny can you please explain what you did? Asked Jack a headache already forming from this whole fiasco.

"I went in to the ghost portal while it was off and accidently turned it on while I was in it but again this was not entirely my fault as someone put the on switch on the inside of the portal." said Danny knowing exactly who put the on switch on the inside.

"Oh… umm well, who are the other two?" asked Jack trying to get off the subject of his fuck up.

"Those are Johnny and Kitty two of my friends from the ghost zone and no you cannot dissect them but you can dissect the white haired asshole in the floor." said Ember pointing at Dan hoping Jack would not use painkillers on the crazy asshole.

"Ok but never in your explanation did you explain how amber is human now, can you please explain?" asked Vlad who up to this point was completely silent.

"that's the thing nether Danny nor Ember are 'human' they may be alive but they are also dead at the same time or in other words they are halfas but we have no idea on how it happened." said Maddie hoping Vlad or Jack had some sort of an answer or knew something that could help.

"Who is Ember?" asked Jack who is kind of clueless at times.

"Jack I think they meant amber." said Vlad knowing exactly who Ember was.

"Oh that makes sense." said Jack his brain turning back on after that small shutdown

"Now what was this about Danny and Ember being halfas? I didn't know that ghost could become a halfa I thought that they were only formed by a human being exposed to an extremely large amount of energized ectoplasm." said Vlad knowing how that type happens as that is what happened to him.

"Wait you're a halfa?" asked Maddie who remembered the accident from college.

"Yes but how did you find out?" asked Vlad wondering how his old friend found out.

"What you described was what happened to you in accident from college." said Maddie finally realizing what caused all of the strange occurrences around Vlad.

"hey mom, dad it getting late we can figure out what happened in the morning, oh and dad can you put Dan in a class 10 ecto containment unit before you leave as he is not dead." said Danny yawning as it was almost midnight at that time.

"Ok but who is Dan?" asked Jack his brain turning off again.

"The ghost you are currently standing on, oh and Johnny, Kitty you need a place to stay tonight?" asked Danny hoping to get Ember's friends a little better.

"Sure, it's better than having to find our way home tonight." said Johnny

"Ok, you and kitty don't mind sharing a room right?" asked Danny who could tell they were dating.

"It ok as long as we have a place to sleep." kitty

"Ok the guest room is the last rom on the right at the top of the stairs, and no having sex up there or you will have to clean the sheets ok." said Danny

"Ok thanks man." said Johnny

***** **ectoplasmic resonance field emitter, I shortened it **

**Hey sorry again for my horrible update times, but none the less I hope you liked it.**


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Danny woke up at 4:30 am as usual. Waking up Danny remembered the events of the last few days, a smile grew on his face as he finally had ember back. He made his way to ember's room which had stayed the same since her death to wake up the girl for breakfast and then move to Johnny and kitty as breakfast was served at exactly 5:15 am every morning and the two ghosts would miss out on it if he did not wake them up.

When Danny got to ember's room he was pleasantly surprised to see she still kept to her old habits of waking up around the same time he did.

"Good morning Emy how did you sleep?" asked Danny walking up to his girlfriend.

"Good morning to you to and I completely forgot how comfortable this bed is." said Ember giving her boyfriend a quick kiss on the lips before walking out of the room.

"Hey you mind helping me wake up Johnny and Kitty for breakfast?" asked Danny having a feeling he would need help waking the two up.

"Sure, you'll need my help any ways those two are the heaviest sleepers I have ever met." said Ember walking towards the room the two ghosts were in.

"So… plan omega 1?" asked Danny already knowing the answer to his question.

"Of course, this is going to be fun." said Ember going back into her room to get the supplies.

Now I am not going to go into detail about plan omega 1 but it involves a car battery, air horn, conducting gel, and a bucket of ice water.

"I can't believe you two did that!" said an angry Kitty whose hair looked like she got hit by lightning.

"I'm still wondering what the hell just happened." said Johnny who was wet cold half deaf and still sparking with electricity.

"That was plan omega 1 one of our best and most used pranks." said Ember with pride in her work.

"Wait you use that on humans?! How the hell do they survive that?!" half asked half screamed kitty.

"Well normally we use a car battery but it was dead so we used the closest thing we could find or in other words a 24V 2Amp power supply for my railgun." said Danny with a slight chuckle watching Johnny twitch randomly from the shock he received not too long ago.

"Hey we should head down for breakfast, its almost 5 now." said Ember looking at the clock on the wall next to them.

"hey it Thursday right?" asked Danny who was a little confused on what day of the week it was after the whole portal incident two days ago.

"Yea it's Thursday." said Ember forgetting what Thursday meant.

"Woohoo it is my dad's famous ecto-waffles for breakfast today." said Danny running down stairs at almost the speed of sound.

"Wait what is an ecto-waffle?" asked Johnny confused on what an ecto-waffle was.

"It is a waffle ectoplasm added in and honestly they are the best thing in the world." said Ember slightly drooling at the thought of them and following her boyfriend was downstairs in a flash.

"Well we better get down there before they eat everything." said Kitty knowing how ember was with food when she was hungry.

The two ghost just fazed through the floor into the kitchen, they also learned why Danny and Ember reacted the way they did. After breakfast the four teens and three adults continued the conversation from last night.

"So did you guys manage to figure out why we are now half ghost?" asked Danny still kind of confused on what happened.

"Actually we did. You know those rings I gave you and Ember a few years before she died?" asked Vlad who was the one to figure out what happened to the two teens.

"Yea, there pretty advanced tech that stores our DNA and also has little nanobots that can be used to repair our DNA for the most part." said Danny who was the one to help Vlad to make the rings.

"Correct now normally each ring would have enough power to repair the entire body but I believe that Ember's ring got damaged when she died and Danny's ran out of nanobots so when the two kissed the close physical contact allowed the two rings to work together to partially repair what the rings thought was damage to your DNA thus turning you into halfas." said Vlad who remembered how the rings worked last night after the teens went to bed.

"Now that this is settled Danny, Ember you two have school." said Maddie smirking at the look of pure horror that crossed ember's face and the look of despair over Danny's.

**I know this chapter is short but I am planning on the next chapter being on Danny and Ember going to school with a few surprises along the way. oh and for those of you who can't tell Vlad is a good guy in this story I can't remember if I put it in one of the earlier chapters so I am just stating it again of I did.**


End file.
